Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque
Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Nintendo vs Sony. Which one of these two sword-wielding heroes and champions of their kingdoms will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: In the world of video games there are two swordmen with magic arsenal of weapons that defeated evil monsters from their kingdoms and also, they are champions of their kingdoms! Boomstick: Link, the champion of Hyrule! Wiz: And Sir Daniel Fortesque, the champion of Gallowmere! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Link (Cue The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Staff Roll) Wiz: Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom. Humble and brave, he has defeated the forces of evil for ten generations! Boomstick: Each fairy hero is linked... Haha! ...to each other! Wiz: No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy! Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! He is a fairy! Wiz: Each incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner! Boomstick: And he's got over ten links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, his iconic weapon is the master sword! Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It also can repels evil and deflects light-based magic! Boomstick: When Link is at full health he can shoots beams from his sword, yeah lasers! Wiz: When Link is in low health he can't shoots beams from his sword, it also uses three magical medallions like the Quake medallion that summons a giant pillar of fire, freezes all enemies and can creates massive earthquakes, the bombos medallion allows Link to sends out a ring of fire by using a spin attack followed by a serie of small explosions! Boomstick: The ether medallion attacks through the atmosphere, as flying enemies appear to be the most affected. Most enemies who are not destroyed by the initial pulse of lightning and pressure are frozen, as if they were struck by the Ice Rod. Ether's atmosphere-altering capabilities can be used to clear the rain in Misery Mire! Wiz: Link has the fairy bow which allows him to shoot arrows that can fly at light speed, Link has different types of arrows like the normal arrows, ice arrows, fire arrows, silver arrows, light arrows and bomb arrows, he also has the megaton hammer which is strong enough to create large shockwaves and to smash things! (Cue The Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds Hyrule Castle) Boomstick: He has a ball and chain which can shatter giant ice blocks but also limits his mobility, Link also has bombs which can explodes if Link throws in any target, the boomerang can stun enemies, can absorb fire and ice and, the boomerang can spins like a tornado! Wiz: When Link combines the magical rod and the book of magic he can shoots magical fireballs that explodes, the fire rod is a rod that can creates fire to burn enemies, the ice rod can freezes enemies, the tornado rod creates tornados to spins enemies, the slingshot fires pumpkin seeds! Boomstick: Link's iconic shield is the Hylian Shield, this shield is indestructible and can protect Link from any attack, he also has a magic armor that makes him invincible by consuming rupees, he also has a mirror shield that can deflects energy-based attacks! Wiz: He also has a grappling hook to grabs enemies or to get on high places... Boomstick: Damn, i tired of we mention all Link's gear! Wiz: Now let's move for his masks, Link has a giant mask that increases his size into a giant, the Fierce Deity mask is his most powerful mask, he has a double helix blade that can fires energy waves and makes Link more powerful than his base form! Boomstick: I'm tired and finally its gone! Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal. Sir Daniel Fortesque (Cue Medievil Main Menu) Wiz: Sir Daniel Fortesque is the main protagonist of Medievil franchise! Boomstick: Damn, he is a ugly skeleton with a knight armor! Wiz: Sir Daniel defeated Zarok and other foes like Lord Palethorn and The Ripper, he solved the Jack of the Green's riddles and maze, he traveled back in time, he fought huge creatures like a skeleton dinosaur, elephant bots, and more feats he gets! Boomstick: Daniel's first sword is the small sword, the small sword is a standard close ranged weapon, next sword is the broad sword, this sword is stronger than the small sword and has a wider range of attack, it also can be enchanted temporarily to deal more damage! Wiz: The magic sword is the second strongest sword in Daniel's inventory, its pretty much a permanently enchanted broadsword, the wooden's brand is the strongest sword Daniel has and this sword can kill a shadow demon in two hits, the club can easily smashes rocks and weak walls, it also can be set on fire to burn opponents, this weapon wears down with usage! Boomstick: The hammer is strong as the club but never wears down, it also can be charged up to unleash a ground shockwave, the throwing daggers are long ranged projectiles to throws in any target, the axe can be used as a melee weapon or be thrown at enemies, it also always returns after being thrown! Wiz: The chicken drumsticks can be thrown at weak enemies to turn into food to make Daniel eat them for health, the crossbow fires arrows at a quick rapid speed, the longbow fires slower arrows but the arrows are stronger than the crossbow, the flaming longbow can shoots fire arrows to burns enemies, the magic longbow is the strongest longbow of Daniel's longbows! Boomstick: The spear is the most powerful projectile Daniel has to kill enemies, the lightning can kill multiple enemies when charged but will only aim for one enemy if not carved, the golden chalice fires serveral souls which will home onto enemies, the pistol is a... pistol! (Cue Medievil 2 Main Menu) Wiz: The bunderbuss fires strong shots but has slow firing rate, the cane stick is his close ranged weapon used for quick thrusts, it also can be charged up to fire a three pronged wave that snakes on the ground towards enemies, the gatling gun has rapid firing and is powerful, Daniel has three types of shields, these shields are... Boomstick: Copper shield, silver shield and gold shield, the gold shield is his strongest shield and the copper shield is his weakest shield, the dragon armor makes him immune to fire and can breathe fire to burn enemies! Wiz: Daniel's weaknesses are his shields breaks over time, his projectile weapons run out over time and he can't use his weapons if he is in his dragon armor! Boomstick: He is a weird PlayStation character! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Medievil Main Theme) Link is riding Epona to find Ganondorf in the Hyrule Kingdom when suddenly, Link sees a skeleton with a knight armor and a small sword called Sir Daniel Fortesque, Link gets out of Epona and he points his master sword at Daniel thinking he is a monster, Daniel makes his combat pose while Link do the same. FIGHT! (Cue Gerudo Valley Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony) Link and Daniel colides the master sword and the small sword until Link knocks Daniel back spinning his master sword, Daniel wokes up and tries to hits Link's stomach with the hammer but Link blocks with his hylian shield, Link throws 2 bombs hitting Daniel and then, Link throws a boomerang and then, Link spins his master sword hitting Daniel to the air. Daniel wokes up and throws 5 daggers but Link blocks again, Daniel switches the small sword to the broad sword and both colides their swords again, Link still knocks Daniel back and then, Link picks his fairy bow and shoots 5 normal arrows but Daniel blocks with his copper shield, Daniel picks his crossbow and shoots an arrow at Link's foot making Link screams. Daniel slashes Link's stomach with the broad sword and then, Daniel shoots a fire arrow but Link blocks again, Link hits Daniel with the ball and chain and then, Link grabs Daniel with the clawshots and then, Link spins his master sword again, Daniel shoots lightning but Link deflects the lightning with the mirror shield eletrocutating Daniel. (Cue The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Staff Roll) Daniel picks the gatling gun and start shooting projectiles but Link blocks again, Daniel wears the dragon armor and he breathes fire but Link rolls dodgind the fire and then, Link hits Daniel with the tornado rod, Link shoots fire with the fire rod but Daniel resists thanks to his armor, Daniel wears off the dragon armor and then... Daniel picks the anubis stone and summons his 3 commrades, Daniel's commrades attacks Link but Link uses the triforce slash killing the commrades, Link knocks the anubis stone out of Daniel's hands with the megaton hammer and then, Link crushes Daniel's skull with the megaton hammer killing the hero of Gallowmere. K.O.! Link continues riding Epona to continues his journey. Results (Cue The Legend of Zelda Main Theme Orchestra) Boomstick: And, Sir Daniel died because he is dead! Wiz: Link outclasses Daniel in every category but both are tied in arsenal, Link and Daniel weapons counter each other but Link defeated more powerful enemies than Daniel! Boomstick: Sir Daniel may be dead but he can still be killed because he has bones and Link can crush his bones with the megaton hammer, looks like Daniel got Linked! Wiz: The winner is Link! Who would you be rooting for? Link Sir Daniel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sony' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Danibom Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:'Action-Adventure Genre' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music